


雨

by Yoame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoame/pseuds/Yoame
Summary: 148冲击前后的碎碎念补档





	雨

——

 

 

合宿最后一天突然下起了雨。

原本计划中的室外烤肉不得不因此取消，众人在一片唉声叹气中结束了由外卖组成的午餐，接着回到各自的房间横七竖八的躺在了榻榻米上。

 

“好闲——”

共享一个屋子的三年生里花卷首先开口。他恹恹地吐了一口气，随后像是想起了什么，突然利索的翻起身来，一副跃跃欲试的模样。

“岩泉，来比掰手腕。”

 

“诶——小卷你比不腻吗——”

及川闻言，坏笑着给岩泉递了一个眼神。接着就看见岩泉故意的抬起手挡住了及川的视线，于是他眯起眼有些不满的撅起了嘴，又看向了花卷。

“反正都是要输的嘛。”

 

“这次一定会赢！”

 

“你每次都是这么说的。”

松川不咸不淡的吐槽，接着从包里拿出了一块巧克力。

“我赌一块巧克力岩泉赢。”

 

“啊，那我赌一个牛奶面包小岩赢。”

 

“你们两个，别闹了。”

一直没说话的岩泉从漫画书中抬起头，把书页小心的展好倒扣在地上之后，一边松手腕一边老实的坐到了桌子边。

“来吧花卷！这次要让你心服口服！”

 

“哦——！！燃起来了！”

动作夸张的挥了挥手腕，花卷也意气满满的坐了下来。

“来吧岩泉！！这次一定要打败你！”

 

“小岩加油！”

 

“哦！岩泉上啊！”

 

“我说！你们这样让我很伤心啊？！一直以来输的都是我不应该给我加油吗？！”

花卷脱力的趴在桌子上，可怜兮兮的看了过去。

 

“可是我赌的是岩泉赢啊。”

 

“及川先生永远是小岩的伙伴☆”

 

“打起精神来啊花卷！我对你可是十分期待的！”

唯一的良心岩泉笑着拍了拍花卷的肩，花卷感动的点了点头，支起了身子。

“岩泉！”

 

“哦！花卷！”

 

“岩泉！”

 

“花卷！”

 

“啊——演戏到此为止！”

及川伸出手，像是要切断两个人之间越演越烈的戏剧之魂。接着他拉着松川也跟着坐在了桌子边上。

“接下来要进行的是第……不知道多少次花卷贵大VS岩泉一扳手腕大赛。我是今天的主持及川彻。我旁边这位是今天邀请的嘉宾，松川一静先生。松川先生你好！”

 

“大家好，我是嘉宾松川一静。”

 

岩泉叹气，支着肘子瞥了一眼自顾自开始第二轮演戏的两个人，难得的默认了这种行为没有说话。

 

“您对今天的战果怎么看呢松川先生？”

 

“不出意料的话大概还是岩泉选手的获胜吧。”

 

“真是毫不留情的辛辣评价呢。”

 

“嘛，照以往经验来看只有这个结果吧。”

 

“喂喂！”

花卷不满的鼓起了脸，同时狠狠的瞪了及川两个人一眼。

“我今天可是绝好调，干劲满满！”

 

“是吗？我今天也觉得自己状态不错哦。”

同样不服输的偷笑着的岩泉摆好了架势，气势十足的喊了一句“来吧花卷！”。

 

“哦！一决胜负吧岩泉！”

 

 

“……标准结局呢。”

 

“啊，太好了，保住我的巧克力了。”

 

花卷的趴在地上唔唔唔的小声装哭，怨恨的看着一旁不咸不淡说着风凉话的两个人。胜利者岩泉还是一副随你们怎么闹的表情，又坐回去拾起了书继续看。

 

“我说，不觉得很无聊吗？难得的合宿最后一天，就这么躺着度过也太可惜了吧。”

见没人搭理自己，花卷忍不住继续说道。接着他翻了个身，开始数起天花板上的木格子。

 

“这也是没办法的吧，下着雨难不成你要出去玩雨中排球吗。——说起来及川你居然没吵着去体育馆自主练，有点意外。”

松川一边说着，一边把长条的巧克力递给了及川示意他拿一小块。及川接过巧克力，又先递给了身边看书的岩泉。岩泉努努嘴，示意及川自己手要拿书，于是及川叹口气把巧克力剥好，放进了岩泉嘴里。

 

“还不是因为小岩说要看漫画……漫画比我还重要吗？”

 

“嗯，是啊。比你重要。”

岩泉咔的一声脆响咬碎了巧克力，接着含糊不清的答道。

“好甜。”

 

“巧克力当然是甜的吧。”

及川哼了一声，也一口咬碎了巧克力，像是发泄对岩泉的不满一样用力的嚼了起来。松川没有理会一直在岩泉身边发着牢骚的及川，凑到花卷身边问他数到多少了。

 

“二十一。”

花卷扁扁嘴，开始在地上打起滚来。

“真的好无聊啊——不知道矢巾他们在干什么。……啊！不然我们去叫上二年级去找金田一他们玩国王游戏怎么样！”

 

“哦，NICE花卷。”

松川竖起了拇指，看向缠着岩泉闹别扭的及川。

“怎么样及川、岩泉，去不去。”

 

“要去要去！”

及川说着就站起身来准备拿外套，他回头看了一眼纹丝不动的岩泉，用身体撞了对方一下。

“小岩也去嘛。难得的合宿大家一起玩一会不是比一个人在这里寂寞的看漫画要好。”

 

“嗯……我知道了。等我看完这一篇，有在意的地方。”

 

“诶。为什么这么干脆？！明明我求你和我去体育馆求了这么久的说？！”

 

“啊？你再练习就过度了吧？——而且从刚才开始就一直啰啰嗦嗦的烦死人了。”

 

“什……！小卷阿松也来评评理？！”

 

“我先走了~”

“松川等等我！那，等下一年级的房间见~”

外野的两个人见怪不怪的无视了及川，自顾自的就往门外走。

 

“啊啊啊，我也去我也去！等一下我嘛！把小岩一个人丢在屋子里没人和他玩让他寂寞死。”

 

及川急忙抓着外套追了出去，还不忘冲岩泉做了个鬼脸。岩泉随意的嗯了一声，目光还停留在书本上，只是单只手挥了挥，说了一句“慢走”。

屋子里一时之间静了下来，只剩下岩泉偶尔翻书才出现的哗啦声。看到最后一页的时候发现故事还是没交待出结局，下面写着的“未完待续”让他忍不住长叹一口气，感慨了一下果然还要再讲一话啊。

不过比起马上出现的结局岩泉其实还有一种不想结束的微妙想法。

如果把这种矛盾的心情讲给及川的话一定会被他嘲笑吧，说什么小岩和这种细腻的感情完全不搭调啦之类的话。实际上岩泉自己也属于不喜欢拖拖拉拉的那一派，但是主人公的对手长的实在太像及川，忍不住就在意了起来，从而蔓延出不想输的情绪。

这还真是个坏习惯。

 

他忍不住苦笑，然后站起来伸了个懒腰，看了下时间估摸着提前走的三个人现在应该刚刚玩上，也就不紧不慢的出了门。

还没等到房间就听见及川抱怨自己怎么不是国王。拉开门的时候正好和松川视线相对，岩泉点点头打个招呼，自然的坐到了及川旁边。

 

“小岩太慢了！大家都在等你玩呢。”

 

“你们先玩着不用管我就是了。”

 

“怎么舍得把我们的副主将晾在一边？”

花卷坏笑着递给岩泉一支签，见岩泉接过来才继续解释道“这是专门给你留的，没有作弊哦只是大家选完剩下的。顺便一提我是国王☆”

 

“……不要用及川那种语气说话，好火大。”

岩泉皱了皱眉，低头看到签子上写的号码是4，顿时觉得心情好了起来。

 

“咳咳，那我就说了啊。”

花卷清了清嗓子。或许是咳嗽的太过突然，坐在岩泉身侧的金田一像是被吓了一跳，180多的大个子发出了一声奇怪的尖叫，然后像小兔子一样动了一下，说不出是可爱还是好笑。

国见嫌弃的看了一眼，一掌拍在了金田一的背上。

 

“不要在这种时候搞笑啊，辣韭。”

 

“对，对不起……”

 

“……没事，金田一，不是你的错。”

岩泉摸了摸金田一的头发，见金田一不好意思的小小的点了点头，岩泉觉得自己被治愈了。

多么可爱的后辈啊。

 

“噗，金田一，别介意。”

花卷收了收笑，也隔空做样子拍了拍金田一的头。接着为了让对方安心一样戳了一下一直在躲在岩泉身后小声笑的及川。

“别闹了，我要说内容了。……嗯，1号对4号说‘最讨厌你了！’。”

 

“什么啊，这种仿佛蹭得累的台词。”

松川一马当先吐槽了花卷的品味。

 

紧接着国见也悠悠的说了一句“花卷前辈真是温柔啊”然后被金田一慌乱的捂住了嘴。

“对着前辈不要这样说话啊国见！对不起对不起国见不是故意的……”

 

“那个……1号和4号都是谁呢？”

一直观战的矢巾小心的开口提出了当下最要紧的问题。

岩泉闻言举起手，示意自己是4号。

 

“反对！小卷这个要求太无理了！”

及川见到岩泉举手，立刻提高了声音开始反对。

“再说这种要求根本不好玩嘛！就不能想点有意思的比如1号对4号公主抱……啊好痛！小岩你不要这么用力打我啊！”

 

“也就是说，1号是及川啊。”

松川摸了摸下巴，和花卷默契的交换了眼神。

 

啊，是及川前辈啊。

空气中突然弥漫开一种“原来如此”的气氛。岩泉无奈的抓了抓头，又打了及川一下。

“快点结束这一轮了，哪里来的那么多抗议。”

 

“小岩你不在乎吗！及川先生对你说讨厌哦？！明明不是这样的我不想说不想说不想说！”

 

“你是小孩吗？”

岩泉皱着眉，一把拉过及川强迫他看着自己。面对面的时候及川还是一副不情愿的样子，挥着手把岩泉向反方向推去。

 

“混蛋及川我揍你了啊！”

 

“已经揍过了！”

 

“及川说嘛！勇敢一点你可以的！”

花卷拉着松川坏心眼的起哄，松川也忙不迭的点头说只是一句话而已说完了我们继续玩嘛。

 

周围起哄的声音越来越强，及川最终还是放弃一样停止了抵抗。岩泉再次看向及川，发现对方紧盯着自己，脸上也没了刚才嬉笑的神色，反倒是……认真的让人心惊。

“我说了。”

 

“哦、哦……”

 

“我啊。最讨厌小岩了。”

及川语气很轻，更像是一种自言自语般的呢喃。

岩泉却觉得自己呼吸停了一下，从心脏那里传来一阵说不出的痛感。血液像是停止了流动一样，手心的温度飞快的褪去，一片冰凉。

 

“及、川……？”

他没想到居然会是这种感觉。

在一瞬的惊讶之后岩泉连忙挤出一个微笑，像是要掩饰内心一样大力的把及川的头按下去来回的摩挲，直到听到及川抗议的声音才停下。

“你这不是想说就说出来了吗，之前闹什么别扭。不过是玩笑而已。”

 

“啊，是啊，不过是玩笑而已呢。都怪小岩太暴力了担心被打才不敢说的。”

及川说着，眼神若有所指的看向岩泉的手。岩泉心虚的收起泛凉的指尖，催促花卷赶快进行下一轮游戏。

气氛并没有因为两人间稍稍有些怪异的反应而被破坏，游戏继续进行，岩泉却是有些恍惚。所幸之后的几局都没有再抽中岩泉，倒是及川又被抽中了一次，如愿以偿的和金田一来了个热烈的公主抱。

 

看透了岩泉心思的只有及川一个人而已。

 

“啊，我稍微去个厕所。”

又是一轮游戏结束，岩泉简单的和其他人示意了自己的离席，避开及川的视线出了门。

 

 

合宿期间的住宿地点是以友情价租借的一间旧式和风院落。对于不少住惯了现代式住宅的部员来说也算是个新鲜的体验。岩泉静静的关上拉门，隐约还能听见室内及川和花卷在吵吵闹闹的声音。他向远处稍走了几步，确认听不到声音的时候，才在回廊下坐了下来。

因为下雨的关系，院子里的花草绿的格外鲜艳。一阵风带过枝桠发出沙沙的声音，也让只穿短袖就出来的岩泉觉得有点凉，身体下意识的瑟缩了一下。

 

好安静。

 

连雨落在草丛里的声音似乎都无比清晰。岩泉深吸一口气，空气中弥漫着雨季特有的湿润味道，让他之前一直的心烦意乱渐渐平静了下来。

让人觉得舒服的气氛，岩泉不知不觉开始盯着院子发呆。

像这样什么都不想，似乎就能忘掉刚才及川的那句话带来的感觉。

 

不知道过了多久，轻轻的有门被拉开又关上的声音。

岩泉没有多想，只是察觉到有足音由远至近，接着是一个略带温热的气息在自己身后停了一停，下一步就静静的坐在了自己的旁边。

 

然后是一阵静默，只有雨声的毫不停歇让岩泉还有时间在流逝的感觉。没能鼓起勇气侧过脸去看对方，岩泉觉得有些局促，目光来来回回的晃过院子里的水井。

他吸了一口气，终于张口。

 

“真是难看啊。”

 

“是吗。”

 

对方语气一如既往的甜腻，却隐隐带着让人安心的音色。岩泉忍不住小声的笑了起来，点了点头。

 

“是啊。不知道为什么，还挺难过的。”

 

“对不起，小岩。我该拒绝到底的…”

 

“说什么傻话。你没什么好道歉的吧。——何况还是我逼你说的。”

 

说到底只是自己反应过度了而已。

明知道只是个游戏。但是被身边最为亲密的人说讨厌果然还是……很难受。

 

“真是败给我自己了，什么啊，又不是女孩子。”

 

“嗯，是呢。”

及川也跟着笑起来，微微弯下身子探到岩泉面前。岩泉看见及川的眼睛像是这雨天一样雾蒙蒙的笼了一层水汽，薄茶色瞳孔里映着他有些狼狈的影子，模模糊糊的就像他现在的心情。

 

“我喜欢小岩。非常非常非常喜欢。”

 

雨声很大，丝丝如帘垂在回廊之下，几乎要盖过及川的声音。

可是岩泉还是听到了。

他不知道这句话中究竟有多少深意，半真半假暧昧不清的语调是及川的得意之处，也是岩泉唯一不敢轻易断言的地方。

 

“嗯，我知道。”

岩泉说完，用力的捏了捏及川那个让人火大的脸。接着他站起身来，拍了拍衣服就向室内走去，背对过及川的瞬间，小声的说了一句“我也是”。

 

及川愣了一下，有那么一霎怀疑是不是自己听错。但是纵使雨声再大，他也不会错过那个陪伴他十几年的声音。可惜还没等他来得及确认，声音的主人却已经不耐烦的迈步离开，临走时还不轻不重的踢了及川一脚。

“啊！我回去了！外面好冷。混蛋及川你也快点去完厕所就滚回来。要是感冒了我会揍你的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

及川看着那个背影慢慢的消失在回廊的另一侧，伸出手感受到雨点砸在手心的触感。脸上有浅浅的热度泛起，在这微凉的雨天温度却是刚刚好的让人眷恋。

 

及川收回手，手心的雨水落在地上，渗进泥土悄无声息。

就像那个他刻意放轻的小算计，岩泉无从知晓。

 

 

——

END

阅览感谢！❀


End file.
